A borrower called Ratchet
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Ratchet is a borrower, and well one with a very dangerous sense. Based off of borrowers series


A borrower called Ratchet

beccalovesbumblebee~ I don't own the concept of borrowers I "borrowed" the idea from the writer of the borrowers series Mary Norton.

I remember the day my Dad taught me to borrow. I was so excited that I could help my family live. My family consisted of me, my Mom, my Dad, and my little sister Ratchet. My parents were reluctant to teach me to borrow, but since I was the oldest daughter, and the fact that I didn't have a brother made my Dad teach me how to borrow, because should anything happen to him, I could help my Mom take care of my family. My first trip borrowing was also my last. We were almost caught because of my sense that a human was around, I couldn't move my legs they just quit on me, my Dad literally had to drag me home.

After that incident my parents did the borrowing, and I looked after my little sister. Life had went on like that for years my sister was now five, and I am now twelve. That day my parents went out, and they never came back. After a few hours of them being gone, I got tired of waiting so I went too look for them to see if I could find them. I went up to the vent that over looked the kitchen to see if I could spot them, or over hear the humans talking.

"I found two little pests stealing food from the kitchen." A teenage boy said to his mother.

"What did you do with them?" His mother asked. I didn't stick around for the answer I already knew he killed him, and he knew that we exist so he may come looking for us.

I hated humans for what they did, and I wished my parents were still here to help me, but none of this mattered now I had to get Rach out of here, and get her to safety. It took me a few minutes, but when I came back through the tunnel Rach was waiting for me.

"Did you find Mom, and Dad?" She asked I could hear the worry, and sadness in her voice.

"Rach we are leaving pack your things quickly." I said sternly to the five year old, so she would do as I said. Rach started packing up her stuff, I grabbed whatever food I could carry, my Dad's extra borrowing supplies, and the necessities.

"What about Ma, and Pa?" Rach asked sweetly.

"Rach I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but Ma, and Pa are gone, and they told me that they wanted me to protect you, and keep you safe which means we have to leave. Now grab your bag." I said then we grabbed our bags, and started on our way to the Stove's house.

We traveled for hours up the street in the direction of the Stove's house.

"Ratchet my feet hurt where are we going?" Rach asked with a groan.

"Just a little longer sweetie. Were almost there." I said honestly we were almost there, but that made everything worse for me knowing what I had to once we got there. I really wish my Dad was here he would know what to do. As soon as I seen the Stove's house my spirits were lifted slightly at least I could get Rach to safety. I made it closer to the house I grabbed Rach's hand, and led her into the house. I knew these passages as good as I knew the one's in our old house. I led her up into the Stove's living room. When seen us he went white as a sheet as if he seen a ghost.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Our parents are gone." I said slowly, and quietly so maybe Rach wouldn't hear what I said. No one said anything until came into the room, and immediately she took Rach to bed. " I can't stay here, you have enough on your plate already, you have your own children, and your wife to take care of. I know that I am asking too much of you to keep Rach, to take care of her. If I could take care of her myself I would, but I will put her in too much danger." I said so fast I wasn't sure if had gotten a word I said.

"Ratchet, I promised your parents that I would take care of you girls if anything had happened to him, and your mother." Mr. Stove said.

"I am going to go say goodbye to Rach." I said as I went into the room where took Rach. Rach was tucked into a bed, and fast asleep. I went over to her, and woke her gently. "Rach you know I love you, but I have to leave you here with the Stove's they will take care of you." I said to my sister as I climbed into the bed with her.

"Ratchet please don't leave me." Rach said as she put her arms around me.

"I have to sweetie it's the only way I can know your safe." I said as I snuggled closer to her.

"Goodnight Ratch I love you." My sister said as she closed her eyes with a yawn.

"I love you too, now go to sleep." I said. I waited there for a few minutes stroking her hair until I knew she was sound asleep. I climbed out of the bed, kissed her forehead, and said. "I hope you know I did this because it's what I had to do." Then I left the room knowing that this was probably the last time I would ever she Rach. When I walked back into the living room looked up from his book.

"I am leaving now, please keep her safe." I said with tears running down my face got up from his chair, and hugged me.

"We will take good care of her, I'll promise that to you like I promised your father the same thing before. Now you be careful, be safe, and good luck." said as he released me from the hug. I went over to the bags, grabbed up my stuff, and left Rach's.

"I will." I said to before I headed through the passage that led out of the house. Then I started to make my way up the block.

I traveled for a day, and a half, and I had only made it up the block, and half way up the next block. I was so tired I groaned with every move I made, I knew I needed to stop, and rest, but I couldn't stop out in the open. So I just kept walking until I made it to a tree that looked like it had a hollow spot in it. I got to the base of the tree, and I grabbed out the hook with the long thread on it so I had something to hold on to should I fall from the tree. Once the hook was secure in the hollow spot in the tree I started to scale up the tree, and made my way into the hole. Once in the hole I shrugged off my bags, and sat down looking out at the sky. The sun was high in the sky so I am guessing it is about noon. I decided to sleep for a couple of hours until nightfall, and then I could travel with the cool cover of the night. I got comfortable, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later with the sounds of the leaves rustling. I sat up, and looked around. I saw that I was no longer alone in the hollow spot. It was a squirrel. I felt so bad. "This must be his home." I thought. He looked at me as if he was not sure what to make of me, but from the look in his eyes I could tell he was not angry just concerned. Then I remembered that my Dad taught me the sign language that the squirrels use to communicate. As if on cue my fingers started to move to sign.

'Sorry if I'm intruding.'

'Your fine, I am just shocked to see a borrower, and especially one that knows are language.' The squirrel signed back to me.

'Yeah my Dad taught me a long time ago.' I signed hoping that I was signing the right words. 'What's a young borrower like you doing out here alone? Your Dad must be worried sick about you.' The squirrel signed back to me with genuine concern in his eyes.

'My parents were killed by the humans we used to live with.' I signed trying to so as little emotion as I could, even though I could tell I was starting to cry.

'I am sorry for your loss.' The squirrel signed then he put one of his paws on my shoulder.

'It's ok, I have done what I have had to do. Now I just have to find a new place to call home.' I signed trying not to think of Rach, and how much she must hate me right now, and I couldn't blame her anyways I left her. The squirrel looked at me as my frown deepened as I thought about Rach.

'What's wrong young one? And if you are moving I think I may know of a place for you. A family of borrowers used to live there a couple of months ago, but they left when the old humans sold the house, and it sat empty for months, now the new owners have moved in probably a month, or two ago.' The squirrel signed, 'By the way they call me Goldentail. It's still too light for us to travel why don't we both get some more sleep, then once night falls I will take you where you need to go.' Goldentail signed.

'Ok.' I signed with a shiver, it was pretty cold out, and I could feel the temperature dropping as the sun was going lower in the sky. Goldentail moved closer to me, and if sensing that I was cold wrapped me up with his tail, and pulled me close to him so we could share our body heat. After a few minutes I felt his breathing slow I tensed up thinking he was sick, or something then I realized he was asleep. I relaxed, and fell asleep shortly after he did.

I woke up just as the last light from the sunset faded. I looked out of the opening in the tree, and I could see the moon climbing high in the sky. When I realized Goldentail was sitting at the base of the tree, I grabbed my bags, loosened the grip of my hook on the opening of the hollow spot, and then started to make my way out of the tree. When I made it too the base I yanked on my tether line, and my hook came down flying. It hit the ground, I rolled up my line, and I stuck it back into my bag. When Goldentail , seen me heading his way he signed

'Are you ready to go?'

I nodded, and signed. 'By the way my name is Ratchet.'

'Follow,' Goldentail signed then we started our journey. He led me the rest of the way up the block to the house on the corner.

'This is it,' He signed to me, 'This is the entrance, Good luck young Ratchet I will be back to check on you in a couple of days.' Then Goldentail scampered away leaving me to go into the house.

I un-did the latch that would allow me to open the door, as I stepped in I shut, and made sure I re-latched the door. I looked around the area I was in there were no tunnels, so I started to look for something else until I found it. I spotted the nails sticking out of a board that formed a ladder that had to led somewhere. I climbed up it, and I found myself in what would have been the main storage area, it was empty well except for the small boards that were sitting on more nails that were sticking out of the wall to form shelves. I looked around the room, and found two different passage ways. One led to the borrowing exits that led up to the main house, and the other led to my living area. I went in the tunnel that led to what seemed to be the living room, the kitchen, and the eating area. In this room there was a couch, a table with three chairs, a couple of what looked like cabinets, and a sink which I assumed was tapped from the houses water main. I went over to the sink, and turned the knob, after a minute the water started to run.

It didn't take me long to span out the rest of the living area there were only two other rooms, one seemed to be like an office, or like library there were a lot of books in this room which didn't help me because I can't read. The other room was the bedroom the only furniture in the room was the bed, a night stand fashioned from a child's block, and what looked like a wardrobe from a dollhouse. I went over to the bed, and touched it, then I smelled the sheets it had a strange smell to it probably from the other family that had once lived here. I went back out into the main area, and dug through my bag till I found the small bottle of fabric softener, I took it back into the bedroom, and just sprayed the whole bottle on the bed. I left the bed to dry, and came back into the kitchen. I figured it would be a good idea to unpack my stuff since I was going to be living here from now on. I put my borrowing equipment in the cabinet next to the sink. I put my blanket, and my washcloth pillow on the nightstand since the bed was still wet. I took my extra clothes, and put them into the wardrobe, then I put whatever food I had into the other cabinet along with the rest of my supplies. Once I was done with unpacking I went to put my borrowing bags away when I noticed something in the bottom of one of them. I opened the bag, and I found Rach's cotton ball bear that my Mom had made for her, I remembered with a frown.

"Rach," I said with tears forming in my eyes I ran into the bed room grabbed my blanket, and pillow then came back into the living room, and layed down on the couch, because the bed was still wet. "I'm so sorry Rach, so sorry." I said through my sobbing. I layed there crying until I fell asleep.

I awoke hours later with the banging of pans together, and the loud thundering sound of stomping feet.

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF BED NOW!" I cringed as I heard the humans thundering yell.

I rolled off the couch, and headed for the passage that led up to the vents. It took me awhile to get up there, and to find which vent I could look out of, but I did it eventually, and I could see them. The humans, the woman that was yelling was heavy set with short hair, and was shorter than most humans.

"I want all of you kids in here NOW!" She yelled again this time I had to cover my ears so I wouldn't lose my ability to hear. Three more humans came into the room which I was guess was there kitchen, because I could see a stove, and a sink. Two of the humans were younger children there was a little boy, and a little girl, from what I could tell the little girl looked to be about Rach's age, and the boy was probably a couple of years older that the girl. The last human was a teenage boy probably my age, or older he was taller than the loud mouthed female. The three kids just stood there, and stared at the enraged woman. After standing there for a few minutes the oldest boy finally asked.

"What's wrong Keri?" As he asked this I moved closer to the opening of the vent so I could see better, as I got closer to the opening that's when my sense kicked in I lost all feeling in my legs, so I fell, and made a loud thud.

"That!" She yelled pointing at the vent. "The stupid mouse is in the vents!" She continued to yell.

"Calm down Keri, me, and my Dad will take care of it, but who knows it could just be the air moving the vents." The oldest boy said calmly.

"Ok, Leo, but you are going to help me later, now you kids go get ready for school, and you," She paused to point at Leo.

"Do those dishes." Keri said then she left the room following the children.

I just stayed there, and watched him get to work on those dishes without a word. The only sounds I could hear were his footsteps, and Keri shouting at the kids upstairs to get dressed ,and brush their teeth. I watched as he quickly did those dishes. I wish I was his size just for a few minutes just so I could help him do those dishes, and so I could knock some sense into Keri for the way she talked to, and treated those kids.

After Leo finished the dishes he left the kitchen, and I was guessing he was going to change his close to get ready for school. I climbed back down from the vents, and went back through the passage that led back to my living area. I opened my cabinet to see if I had any food left. I had some, but it wasn't much. I took a small piece of bread with a little bit of honey on it, I grabbed my cup from the cabinet, and filled it with cold water to drink with my bread. I wasn't full in the slightest, but the bread was enough to make my stomach feel less hollow, and empty. I knew I was going to have to get used to being hungry because I can't risk borrowing until I can figure out when it's safe to go out.

Days had passed, and my food supply was running dangerously low. From my watching, and listening to the humans I had figured out that from 8:00a.m. to 3:00p.m. the kids were out of the house, and at school, there Dad was out of the house from about 7a.m. to around 6:30p.m. every night, the only person that never seemed to leave the house was Keri, and when she did leave it was for short periods of time, and in no type of pattern at all. So I concluded that until I could figure out her schedule that trying to borrow would be like suicide.

Since borrowing was out of the question I decided that it may be a good idea to go explore all of the tunnels in the house while I still had the energy to do so. I had traveled all of them except one. This one led to a steep slope, I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to keep going, but I did anyways until I slipped, and rolled out of a mouse hole, and onto the floor of what was probably the little girls room. The more I looked around the room the smaller I felt, I seen toys that were twice even three times my size, a doll house that I could basically live in, and a bed that could probably sleep 50 of us comfortably. I heard footsteps heading this way, and I knew that I did not have enough time to run back to the mouse hole I wouldn't make it, my best bet was to hide. I ran over to the dollhouse, and climbed through the window, and hid behind a wall. I could see out of the window, and into the little girls room. As the footsteps got closer I could see that they belonged to the little girl herself. When I seen, her, my elbows started to ache, "Oh no, please don't." I said as I realized that my sense was kicking in. I lost the feeling in my legs so I fell, I made a small thud as I hit the floor of the dollhouse, and I knocked over a doll chair. I gasped, then, I covered my mouth. I had hoped that the little girl hadn't heard me, but all of a sudden the house started to move, and I seen the little girl look into the dollhouse when she seen me a sweet smile crossed her face. She picked the house up with a shake, and I guess she was moving it over to her bed. As she went to open the dollhouse she knocked it, and I guess it almost slid off the bed but, she caught it from falling. I was thrown against the wall, and almost crushed by a table, as she pulled the house back onto her bed I hit the floor along with all of the doll furniture. As she opened up the dollhouse I found myself pushing myself against the wall, and just hoping that if the little girl was going to kill me, or keep my as a prisoner that she would do it herself, and not hand me over to her mother. She just sat there, and stared at me. After a few minutes had passed she started taking out the furniture, then after she did that she picked up the house, and dumped me out onto her bed. My instincts were to run but, I couldn't move, or even feel my legs. Again me, and her just stared at each other until she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Ratchet," I answered her as loud as I could so I could be sure she heard me.

"I'm Anne, where did you come from?" Anne asked.

"Out of the mouse hole, in your wall." I answered knowing that's not what she meant.

"So do you live in the house too?" Anne asked.

I nodded quickly in response, and continued, "I haven't lived in this house long though."

"How come I haven't seen you before? And do my Mom, and Dad know your here?" She asked so innocently it hurt that I didn't want to answer her.

"You haven't seen me before because I am not supposed to be seen by anyone. Anne your parents don't know I am here because they might make me leave if they find out I'm here." I answered, I lied to Anne about the last part because from the way her mother sounded I don't think she would think twice, or even once before killing me.

"I don't think they will, I am going to tell them." Anne said confidently.

"Anne Please don't!" I yelled as I heard someone yell up the stairs for Anne.

"I have to go will you come back?" Anne asked.

"I will be here at bed time." I said as she got up, and ran out of the room.

As soon as she left the room I found myself standing on the edge of her bed trying to figure out a way down. I ended up just holding on to the sheet, and sliding my way down gently. When I landed on the floor I started to run back towards the mouse hole in the wall, back up the steep slope, and back to the main tunnel. I found my way up to the vents to listen to see if Anne was going to tell them about me. When I got to the opening of the vent I smelled food, and heard the sounds of plates being set on the table. I seen Keri go over to the stove, and grab out the food then she carried them to the table.

"Mom, Dad, Leo, Jake, you guys are not going to believe this." I heard Anne say.

"Well what is it?" Keri asked in her usual testy tone.

"Spit it out already." Anne's Dad said and, I could tell from his tone that he didn't want any nonsense.

"Well the thing in the house it's not a mouse it's a little person." Anne said. "Now marks the beginning of the "mouse hunt" just to prove that Anne is wrong." I thought.

"So you are saying there is a midget in the house?" Jake asked, and as soon as he asked that Keri back handed him.

"That was an inappropriate comment." Keri scolded.

"You have a very active imagination Anne, but there is a mouse in my house, and I am going to catch it." Keri said with a determination that scared me.

"No Mom you could hurt Ratchet!" Anne yelled at her mother.

"Aw that's so cute she named her imaginary friend after one of Daddy's tools." Anne's Dad said in the baby talk tone.

"I am not trying to be cute, and I am not imagining her she is real." Anne said, and I could tell from her voice that if they didn't at least pretend that they believed her she was going to cry.

"I promise I won't hurt your friend Anne." Keri said as she got up, and took her plate to the sink. "Leo, go take Anne upstairs so she can get ready for bed." Keri yelled as I watched her walk in, and out of the kitchen pretending to do something.

When Anne finally came back into her room she wasn't alone, Leo was with her.

"Let's talk." Leo said quietly. I knew I wasn't going out there until he left so I stood against the wall on the inside of the mouse hole.

"Ok." Anne said as she looked over to the mouse hole then sat down on her bed. Leo sat down on her bed, and pulled Anne onto his lap, I watched silently as he did this peeking out of the mouse hole slightly.

"Anne I understand you're upset but-"

"Leo I know you don't believe me just like they don't, but she is real, and I think she is scared if you guys know about her you will make her leave. She is real, and Mom is going to start putting traps out to catch a mouse, and she could get hurt, I just can't let that happen." Anne said pleading with Leo.

"Anne I believe you, and I promise I will watch out, for her, and protect her if I can." Leo said with sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you." Anne said, and I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Sounds like bed time." Leo said with small chuckle.

"Leo I think I am going to sleep in here tonight." Anne said.

"You sure you don't want to come to bed with me?" Leo asked as he sat her down on the bed as he got up, and went to the door.

"Go take your shower Leo, I will be here when you are done." Anne said. Leo left the room, and went to take his shower.

"Why did he ask you if you were coming to bed with him Anne?" I asked not moving from my hiding spot. Anne jumped when she heard my voice, and she started to look around.

"Ratchet where are you?" Anne asked when she couldn't spot me.

"Hiding." I said not moving from my spot.

"Why are you hiding? I won't hurt you I already told you that Ratchet." Anne said, and it was the truth. I slowly came out of my hiding spot, and headed towards Anne. I went as close as I could then my elbows started to ache, then as I took another step forward I lost the feeling in my legs, then I fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Anne asked as she closed the distance between us. I just sat there staring up at her. When I got tired of this I tried to get up, but I couldn't for two reasons one I couldn't feel the lower half of my body, and two I was getting weaker with every move I made.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said weakly, then I smiled up at her. She didn't say anything else she just quickly picked me up, and took me over to her bed. Anne sat me down on her bed, then she climbed on to the bed. I was looking at her with a look of complete shock.

"Did she seriously just do that?" I thought to myself. Even though I knew she could see the shock in my eyes, and on my face all she did was smile at me, and giggle.

"So if you don't sleep in here where do you sleep?" I asked her breaking the silence.

"I sleep in Leo, and Jake's room, with Leo, because I am afraid of the dark." Anne said.

"Are you just afraid of the dark? Or that something will get you in the dark?" I asked because I was curious to know.

"I just don't want to be alone in the dark. Are you afraid of the dark?" Anne asked me giving me a look of disbelief.

"No I am not afraid of the dark, sometimes the dark is good it was made for us to rest in. Anne don't you think you a little big to be sleeping with someone?" I asked, and I was just hoping she didn't mean size wise, I meant her age wise.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it. I just don't want to be alone in the dark." Anne said with a little sadness in her tone.

"What if I stayed with you here tonight? Then you wouldn't be alone." I said to her.

"You would stay in here with me? Why?" Anne asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Yes I would because you are scared, and you need someone to show you that it's ok to be in the dark by yourself mostly." I said with a smile, Anne nodded in agreement.

"Anne!" I heard Leo yell. "I'm coming Leo," Anne said in response to him so he wouldn't come in her room.

"I'll be right back," Anne said in a whisper so Leo wouldn't hear her. The she climbed off the bed quickly, and ran out of the room. I sat there, and waited for Anne to come back. I knew I probably should hide somewhere out of sight, but I didn't have enough energy. Anne came back about ten minutes later, she ran into the room, and jumped onto the bed. I was lucky she didn't land on me, but it was pretty close. Instead of being crushed under Anne's weight the force of her landing on the mattress sent me flying upwards about a foot, I was just hoping I would land back on the bed. When I landed on the bed I landed flat on my back, and it hurt. When I gathered enough energy to sit up I did, and looked at Anne she was pulling her cover over herself, and getting settled down into her bed. Since I lost all feeling in my legs again, I started to try to pull myself up so I was laying next to Anne on the edge of her pillow, but I didn't have enough energy to pull myself that far. Anne seen that I was having problems so she pulled her hand out from under the cover, and moved me up to the edge of the pillow next to her. The only light in the room was from the window, and I could tell from the shade of purple the sky was turning that it was almost dark out, and the moon should be rising high in the sky.

"Tell me a story." Anne said.

"About what?" I asked, because I had no idea what to tell her about.

"How you got here." She said with definite curiosity in her tone.

"Ok." I said then I started to think about it.

"Well I used to live in a house a lot like this one with another family of people a lot like yours except there was only one kid in the family, and he was probably about Leo's age." I started the story, and I felt so many emotions at this moment just thinking of that boy, I felt sadness, anger, and even hatred for what he did.

"Why did you leave?" Anne asked, and I wasn't sure how to answer, because I couldn't give her the real answer the real answer would cause her to feel sorry for me, and for her to lose sleep like I have these past few nights.

"I left, because the people I lived with left for a few weeks, and I wasn't sure they were ever coming back. So I left, packed my things, and left. I started from my old house, and started this way though I had no idea where I was going. After I traveled about a day, and a half I stopped at the base of a tree, climbed up the tree until I made it to the hollow spot in the tree I went into it, and looked around at the sky. I decided that it might be a good idea to rest for a few hours, and continue my journey at night. I woke up a couple hours later, and I was no longer alone, there was a squirrel in there with me. I was lucky that I remembered that I was taught the sign language that the squirrels use to communicate with each other. I talked with him, and he led me here." I said ending the story. When I looked over at Anne she was sound asleep. "Goodnight Anne." I said as I grabbed a hold of the sheet, and carefully got off her bed, then I made my way back to my house.

By the time I made it back to my house I was completely exhausted, and I was starving. I looked in the cabinet to see if I had any food left in there. When I saw there was no more food in the cabinet my heart sank. I grabbed my cup, and filled it with water.

"Keep your fluids up." I heard my Dad's voice tell me in my head. I sat down on the couch, and drank my water.

I when I regained consciousness I had no idea what had happened the last thing I remember was drinking my water on the couch. I got up, and I was instantly dizzy. I grabbed my cup off of the floor walked slowly over to the sink trying not to fall over. I filled my cup with water, and downed it. I felt less dizzy, but my stomach felt like it was dissolving itself. I decided I should go, and try to figure out what time it was. I went up to the vents to see what the humans were up too. I just sat there by the opening just watching, and listening to see what was going on. It was mostly quiet except I could hear the sound of a shower running. I was guessing from the sounds that it was around bed time.

"Leo!" I heard Keri yell. I heard someone come down the steps, and answer.

"Yes."

"Leo did you get Anne into bed?" Keri asked Leo.

"Well actually she climbed into bed on her own, and told me when I came to get her that if the little person Ratchet wasn't afraid of the dark then why should she be." Leo said.

"Really? She got all of that from her imaginary friend. This little friend of hers may be good for her." Keri said.

"Yeah." Leo said, and I could hear it in his voice he was thinking about something.

"Well you better head up to bed Leo." Keri said. Without a word Leo went back up the steps.

I waited for hours for everything to get quiet. I went back down from the vents, and made my way slowly back home to grab my borrowing gear. I grabbed the hook with the long thread, my pins, and the bigger borrowing bag. After I grabbed my gear I headed for the tunnel that should let me out under the stove, and into the kitchen. I followed the passage until I was under the stove. I went to the opening, and looked out into the room. I looked around, and listened to make sure that no one was up. The house was silent except the quiet hum of the refrigerator. I slid under the opening, and found myself standing on the tile floor of the kitchen. The room was huge, I felt so small at this point the cabinets were towering above me, the same with the counter, so any chance of me getting food had to be up there somewhere. I ignored the pain I felt with every move, as I pulled out my hook, and thread. I threw the hook up onto the counter top, and then pulled it until it had caught on something. Once I did this I started to scale up the side of the cabinets. It took me a few minutes to get onto the counter top, but as soon as I got up there I started to scope out where I could find food without much more climbing. I started to back up so I could see more clearly, as I backed up I ran into a box of Cheerios.

"Perfect." I whispered with a smile. I pulled out my pins, and stuck them into the box. I did this repeatedly, and climbed up until I was at the top of the box. I slid the top of the box open, and stuck it into the inside of the box. I swung my legs over so that they were inside the box I pulled the pin from the outside of the box out, and brought the flap down so it looked like the box was closed. I rolled the bag that had the cereal in it open the smell of the cereal was intoxicating, and made my hunger spike even more. I wanted to eat right now so bad, but my Dad's voice started talking to me again.

"Ratchet fill your bag first just in case you have to get out of there fast, then after your bag is full then you can eat." I opened up my bag, and started to fill it up with the cereal. When I could fit no more cereal in my bag I started to eat. I ate until I couldn't take another bite. I stuck my pins in the side of the box so I could climb out of the box. As I did that I heard someone come quickly down the steps, and then they came into the room. I heard them flip the light on. I pulled my pins out of the box, and settled down into the box, because there was no way to get out of the box without me being caught. I was hoping that whoever it was would just get what they came for, and just leave without finding me. I heard the cabinet above me open, and then something was sat down on the counter next to the box I was in. My elbows started to ache, just as my legs went numb. Whoever it was moving the box, they opened the box, and the light from the kitchen flooded into the box. The box was tilted upwards, and I slid out of the box, and into the bowl with the cereal. I was just sitting there in the bowl staring up at Leo. When he seen me he scooped me up out of the bowl, and held me in his hand. I was shaking in fear, and my heart was racing, I was caught again.

"If you are going to kill me please make it quick." I said as loud as I could without having my voice shake. "I am not going to kill you. Why would I want to kill you?" Leo asked quietly.

"Because what I do, is what you would consider stealing, and when we are caught by humans most of the time they kill us." I said honestly.

"What have you taken?" He asked in a playful tone. I opened my bag up so he could see the contents of my bags.

"So you took some cereal you look like you need it. You haven't hurt anything, and I am not going to hurt you." Leo said honestly. As if he could read my mind he lowered his hand to be level with the counter. When I didn't move he placed me on the counter.

"So are you the little person that Anne has been talking about?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered him.

"You stayed with her one night? Helped her with her fear of the dark why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to help her because she reminds me of someone I used to know." I said, and again I felt the sadness wash over me.

"Who? You mean you're not alone." Leo said loudly.

"No I am alone now. Anne reminds me of my sister." I said which hurt because I really missed Rach.


End file.
